Joyeuse Saint Valentin
by Yummy Yume
Summary: Two-Shot shonen-ai. Kensei reçoit une boite de chocolat pour la Saint Valentin. Mais de qui ça peut bien être ?
1. Joyeuse Saint Valentin

Nouveau post les gens ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. ^^

Sinon, je suis débordée en ce moment, c'est bientôt la rentrée, j'ai plein d'idées mais pas vraiment le temps de les développer et j'ai commencé à écrire une "longue" fiction mais comme je ne veux pas vous faire attendre trente ans entre chaque chapitre, j'essaie de bien l'avancer (voire de la finir) avant de commencer à la poster.

**Disclaimer: Les personnages sont à notre dieu à tous, le grand Tite Kubo**

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Ce matin-là quand le facteur fit sa ronde dans le quartier, il fut particulièrement étonné de devoir poster un colis (des chocolats de la Saint Valentin sans aucun doute puisque nous étions le 14 février) dans la boite aux lettres d'un entrepôt désaffecté. De plus, depuis le temps qu'il s'occupait du quartier, il n'avait jamais eu à faire à un certain « Muguruma Kensei ». Mais bon, dans ce boulot, on ne lui demandait pas son avis sur le courrier, on lui demandait juste de poster les lettres et les colis.

Une fois le colis posté, le facteur se détourna de l'entrepôt et continua sa distribution sans remarquer le regard attentif qui l'observait.

.

Hachi, l'imposant vizard aux cheveux roses qui résidait là avec ses amis, avait vu toute la scène à partir du moment où le facteur s'était approché de l'entrepôt. Il avait considérablement renforcé ses barrières depuis qu'Inoue avait réussi à passer ses défenses mais si cela avait suffi à stopper les autres humains, la jeune fille n'en avait pas été affecté.

Prudemment, Hachi prit le paquet dans la boite aux lettres et lu le nom, ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise bien malgré lui.

Il rentra au petit trot dans la salle principale du hangar pour trouver ses autres compagnons relativement inquiets et les sourcils froncés.

-Ça va Hachi ? Questionna Shinji en s'approchant.

Le gros vizard se contenta de tendre le paquet qu'il avait dans les mains à Kensei qui le prit avec des yeux ronds. Sans se départir de son visage surpris l'ex-capitaine de la Neuvième Division déchira le papier blanc et se retrouva avec une boite brune dans les mains. Collées sur le couvercle des lettres découpées dans des magazines et des journaux formaient les mots « Joyeuse Saint Valentin ».

Mashiro lui arracha violemment la boite des mains.

-Qui s'est qui t'a envoyé ça, Kensei ? S'exclama-t-elle en secouant la boite à côté de son oreille.

-Mais ça te regarde pas ! Grogna-t-il en reprenant son bien tout aussi violemment.

-Alors tu sais qui c'est ? Demanda Lisa.

Kensei secoua la tête.

-Pas du tout. Répondit-il sincèrement.

-Regarde dedans, y a peut-être une carte. Suggéra Rose en se penchant au-dessus de la boite.

Kensei s'exécuta avec une certaine appréhension. Mais qui pouvait bien lui avoir envoyé ces chocolats ? Il fut déçu de ne trouver aucun message mais les chocolats semblaient délicieux (et faits maison).

-C'est peut-être Orihime-chan ? Proposa Shinji.

-Ou alors Ichigo ? Renchérit Love.

-Love, tu n'y connais vraiment rien, ce sont les filles qui offrent des chocolat aux garçons le jour de la Saint Valentin. Expliqua Lisa.

-Arrêtez de vous prendre la tête avec cette histoire, c'est probablement une blague d'Urahara. Marmonna Hiyori, accroupît dans un coin. Si ça se trouve, il a même mît une caméra quelque part et il est en ce moment-même en train de se foutre de votre gueule.

Les autres vizards coulèrent un regard bovin dans sa direction, désespérées qu'ils étaient devant son manque de romantisme.

-Hey Hachi ! S'exclama soudainement la voix d'Ichigo dans l'entrée.

Le susnommé enleva brièvement sa barrière pour permettre au jeune homme d'entrer dans leur repère.

-Ben, vous en faîtes de ces têtes. Remarqua-t-il en entrant. Un problème ?

-Kensei a reçu des chocolats mais on sait pas de qui. Répondit Mashiro avec une moue boudeuse.

À la surprise de tous, le rouquin éclata de rire.

-T'as tapé dans l'œil d'une grand-mère du quartier, Kensei ?

Shinji le suivit dans son hilarité alors que les autres les dévisageaient d'un air agacé. Finalement Hiyori les calma avec un coup de tong à l'arrière de la tête.

-Et qu'est-ce-que tu fais-là ? Demanda Lisa avec un air suspicieux.

-C'est pas aujourd'hui que trois d'entre vous partent pour la Soul Society ? Je suis venu dire au revoir. Dit le rouquin en haussant les épaules. Oh, et je dois donner ça à Urahara. Continua-t-il en soulevant le sachet qu'il avait dans la main à hauteur des yeux.

-Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? Demanda Rose.

-Des chocolats pour Toshiro de la part de Karin. Elle avait un match dans la ville d'à côté aujourd'hui alors elle m'a demandé de lui rendre service en apportant les chocolats à Urahara.

-Et tu n'as pas d'idée de qui pourrait m'avoir envoyé ces chocolats ? Demanda Kensei au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

Ichigo secoua la tête en signe de négation mais Kensei était quasiment certain d'avoir aperçu une légère rougeur sur les joues du rouquin.

.

Les neuf vizards finirent par sortirent de leur repère pour rejoindre le magasin de bonbons d'Urahara.

En chemin, Kensei rejoignit Ichigo en bout de file sans que les autres sans aperçoivent, occupés qu'ils étaient à rigoler de Shinji et Hiyori encore en train de se disputer.

-C'est toi qui m'a envoyé les chocolats. Affirma Kensei. Ils ont l'air bon.

Ichigo rougit violemment cette fois-ci. Il avait compris que Muguruma avait deviné après lui avoir posé la question un peu plus tôt, mais il avait naïvement espérer qu'il ferait comme si de rien n'était.

-Je les ai faits avec Karin et Yuzu. Dit-il d'une toute petite voix.

Kensei regarda avec amusement le gamin si sûr de lui, détourner le regard à cause de la gêne.

-Ne te moque pas, s'il-te-plaît. Finit-il par reprendre. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu répondes. Je voulais seulement te l'avouer avant que tu partes.

-Tu as conscience que si je ne t'avais pas vu aujourd'hui, je n'aurais probablement jamais su que ça venait de toi ?

Ichigo eut un petit rire en passant une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés.

-En fait, je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes. Au départ, je les ai envoyés surtout pour être en paix avec moi-même.

Kensei arrêta Ichigo par le poignet et laissa les autres vizards prendre un peu plus d'avance. Puis il caressa la joue d'Ichigo de sa main libre.

Ichigo pencha légèrement la tête pour approfondir la caresse.

Kensei posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles entrouvertes de son vis-à-vis.

Le baiser était doux et passionné.

Le jeune Kurosaki passa ses bras autour du cou de l'ex-capitaine, alors qu'il laissait échapper quelques larmes de tristesse.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas t'offrir plus. Dit Kensei au creux de son oreille quand ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

Ichigo le serra dans ses bras, sans répondre et le vizard n'eut pas le cœur à lui refuser cette dernière étreinte.

-Allons-y avant qu'ils ne se posent des questions. Dit Ichigo en séchant ses larmes et en reprenant son chemin sans accorder un regard à l'homme qu'il aimait.

Kensei ne savait pas trop où il en était dans ses sentiments. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu dire sur Ichigo, malgré toutes ces heures passées à râler après le rouquin, il remarquait qu'il l'aimait bien et que son caractère tout feu, tout flamme allait probablement lui manquer. Mais était-ce de l'amour ? Kensei n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il n'avait jamais ressenti de sentiments forts à l'égard de quelqu'un mais ce n'est pas parce qu'Ichigo lui avait fait une forte impression que ça voulait dire qu'il l'aimait… si ?

Kensei passa les portes du Senkaimon avec ces interrogations en tête. Il se retourna une dernière fois pour voir le sourire triste d'Ichigo.

Et Muguruma se dit que c'était vraiment chiant qu'il n'est plus ses pouvoirs de shinigami.

* * *

C'est guimôôôôôôôôôôôôve !

J'ai un moment hésité à le poster parce qu'il y a quelques incohérence avec le manga mais bon, vous allez me dire ce que vous en pensez alors ça me permettra de m'améliorer ! XD

Une petite review et Kensei revient à Karakura embrasser Ichigo sous la pluie. ^^


	2. Et Kensei revient à Karakura

Comme j'ai eu de nombreuses demande de suite, j'en ai fait une et autant vous dire que j'en ai bavé ! (Oui, oui, même si c'est court !)

J'ai donc eu du mal. D'abord parce que les faire s'embrasser sous la pluie n'a pas été facile du tout, du tout, du tout ! Ensuite parce que j'étais vraiment déprimée par le temps pourri que nous avons eu dans notre merveilleuse région parisienne... (et en plus, il commence à faire froid !)

Sinon, je tiens à remercier tout particulièrement **Misaki Hoshi**, qui a généreusement accepté de corriger cette suite. MERCIIIIIIII ! =D

Et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Ichigo soupira en avisant son bureau désordonné. Cela faisait une petite semaine qu'il avait offert une sépulture à Ginjo, et il tournait en rond. Pas un hollow à l'horizon.

Il regarda par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Le ciel était menaçant de pluie mais il ne pouvait pas rester une minute de plus enfermé, il avait l'impression d'étouffer.

Il descendit les escaliers presque en courant, enfila sa veste et ses chaussures en un temps record et sortit dans la rue.

-Quel temps de chiottes. Marmonna-t-il en enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de sa veste.

Il aurait peut-être dû prendre une écharpe aussi, il allait attraper la crève. Bah, tant pis !

Ichigo marcha un moment sans regarder où il allait, se contentant de fixer le bout de ses chaussures. Ses pensées dérivèrent doucement vers Kensei. Son caractère de cochon. Sa force. Ses grandes mains. La caresse qu'il lui avait donnée. Le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Ses cheveux qui avaient poussés quand il l'avait revu. Les muscles bien dessinés de ses bras. Et son indifférence.

Ichigo passa une main rageuse dans ses cheveux en désordre. Pourquoi pensait-il à tout ça ? Ça allait seulement servir à le déprimer ! Bordel !

Le rouquin était déçu. Et il avait mal.

Quand les shinigami étaient venus à Karakura pour cette histoire avec les Fullbringers, le fait que Kensei ne soit pas là, ne l'avait pas dérangé mais une fois rentré à la Soul Society pour réclamer le corps de Ginjo, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'espérer. Quand les Vizards étaient partis, il avait dit à Kensei que ça ne le dérangeait pas qu'il ne réponde pas, mais à ce moment-là, il n'avait plus ses pouvoirs. Et il ne pensait pas les retrouver. Mais, maintenant que c'était arrivé, maintenant qu'il pouvait retourner à la Soul Society, maintenant qu'il l'avait revu, il avait mal. Parce que Kensei ne lui avait dit que quelques mots. Ichigo aurait voulu tellement plus… Il ne voulait pas d'une grande déclaration à l'eau de rose bien cul-cul-la-praline. D'abord, parce que ça ne correspondait pas à Kensei et que ça lui aurait fait très peur s'il avait vu le capitaine se lancer là-dedans. Mais aussi, parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Kensei ait des sentiments pour lui.

Ichigo voulait seulement un baiser. Comme le premier que Kensei lui avait donné.

Un baiser et un peu de considération ! Pas cette indifférence froide dont il avait fait preuve en le voyant !

Ichigo retint un cri de rage et s'accroupit au milieu de la route qui surplombait la rivière Karasu. La tête dans ses mains, il essaya tant bien que mal de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues. Il resta un long moment dans cette position, se calmant doucement.

Il finit par se relever quand un coup de vent particulièrement glacial passa sous son t-shirt et effleura sa peau. Il fit demi-tour pour rentrer chez lui, il avait vraiment trop froid maintenant. Comme pour le conforter dans cette idée, il se mit à pleuvoir. Une véritable averse qui trempa ses vêtements en quelques minutes.

Ichigo tâta son dos pour remarquer qu'il avait prit sa veste sans capuche. Frustré, il se mit à courir. Et s'arrêta brusquement en arrivant devant chez lui.

Mon dieu, qu'est-ce-qu'il avait envie de balancer son poing dans la figure du shinigami qui le regardait, debout devant sa porte d'entrée.

-Bonjour Ichigo. Dit Kensei.

Il avait une voix bien plus douce que quand il l'avait vu au Seireitei.

Ichigo essaya de lutter contre les battements de son cœur qui s'accéléraient ou encore contre le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres. Mais c'était impossible. Toute sa colère et sa rancune venait de fondre. Parce que Kensei était-là, devant lui et sous la pluie.

En quelques enjambées le capitaine arriva à sa hauteur et posa ses mains sur sa taille.

-Excuse-moi.

Et Kensei l'embrassa.

Ichigo oublia tout jusqu'à la pluie qui tombait sur eux. Il était seulement obnubilé par ces bras autour de sa taille. Sa langue qui se mêlait à la sienne. Son souffle chaud qui caressait sa joue. Ses cheveux sous ses doigts. Puis toutes les sensations disparurent quand Kensei le lâcha et s'écarta légèrement de lui.

-Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te sauter dessus.

Mais Ichigo ne l'écouta pas. Il se colla à nouveau contre lui et l'embrassa à son tour. C'était plus pressé. Plus sauvage. Plus douloureux aussi. Ichigo savait qu'il allait devoir repartir mais il ne voulait pas le quitter. Pas maintenant alors qu'il venait de le retrouver.

Kensei se détacha à nouveau. Mais Ichigo ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler quand il ouvrit la bouche et reprit possession de ses lèvres.

-Ichigo ! S'exclama Kensei.

-Plus tard. Marmonna l'adolescent avant de fondre à nouveau sur les lèvres qu'il aimait tant. Tu auras. Tout le temps. De te faire engueuler. Une fois que j'aurais finit de t'embrasser. Continua-t-il, entrecoupant ses paroles de baisers passionnés.

Mais Kensei le repoussa et le maintint à une distance raisonnable par les épaules.

-Je veux que tu m'écoutes.

Ichigo n'en avait pas envie. Il hésitait entre lui sauter à nouveau dessus et pousser une gueulante qui résonnerait jusqu'au Hueco Mundo.

-Je suis désolé. Dit Kensei en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Tu l'as déjà dit. Répliqua Ichigo, soutenant son regard et croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Le capitaine soupira et le lâcha.

-Depuis mon retour au Seireitei, j'ai eu de nombreuses demandes mais comme je les ai toutes refusés, Shinji n'a pas arrêté de me faire des remarques et ça m'a énervé. Quand tu es venu réclamer le corps de Ginjo, je ne voulais pas prendre une décision précipitée ou passer ma colère sur toi, alors je ne t'ai pas abordé pour te parler. Et j'en suis désolé.

Le rouquin ne répondit pas et se contenta de passer ses bras autour du cou de l'autre homme, plaçant sa tête au creux de son cou.

-Je te l'ai dit, je ne veux pas que tu te forces à répondre à mes sentiments mais ne m'ignore pas. Ça fait trop mal.

-Je ne sais pas où j'en suis, Ichigo. Mais je veux essayer avec toi.

Ichigo se détacha du capitaine et lui sourit.

-Alors essayons.

Les lèvres de Kensei s'étirèrent légèrement et il l'embrassa à nouveau.

Ils ne remarquèrent pas que la pluie s'était arrêtée, ni que quelques personnes les épiaient, visiblement ravies par la tournure des évènements.

* * *

Alors ? Verdict ?

Je tiens à faire remarquer que c'est la première fois que je poste une suite (oui, je sais ce ne serait pas le cas si The Hogwartface n'attendait pas sa suite depuis plus d'un an, mais on va pas chipoter, hein !)

Je tiens également à préciser qu'il n'y aura pas de suite de cette suite ! J'écrirais encore sur Kensei et Ichigo mais ça n'aura aucun rapport avec cet mini-fic.

Je conclurais donc sur : Une petite review et Yume se motive pour écrire un autre Kensei/Ichigo dans les semaines qui arrivent ! ^^


End file.
